


Self-denial

by midnightfeelings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Malec, Unrequited Love, Walks In The Park, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeelings/pseuds/midnightfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec meet up at a park to talk about Alec's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and probably not that good. I know it doesn't happen in Shadowhunters, that's why it's fan fiction.

“Magnus?” Alec asked shyly, looking around the dark park. It was nearly empty, only a few elves dancing in the distance. The night air was cool and Alec shivered. Magnus had texted him to come immediately because of an “emergency”. But now Alec was alone and Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

Just as Alec had decided to head back to the institute and prepare a few last things for his upcoming marriage with Lydia, he heard footsteps behind him. “Alexander.”, the voice behind him whispered. “I am so glad you came.” 

“Of course I did.”, Alec answered and turned, looking at the beautiful asian male in front of him. Whenever he saw Magnus, something inside his stomach started tingling and made Alec want to grab Magnus and pull him closer. But Alec had always been good at denying himself the things he wanted in order to make his family proud. So he just stood there, watching. Magnus walked towards him, his moves as elegant as if they were the one’s of a cat. Alec shivered again and tried to hide his blush.

“Are you cold?”, Magnus asked and took off his coat. He wrapped it around Alec and smiled. “Better?” Alec felt heat rushing up his cheeks as he nodded. Magnus coat smelled exactly like Magnus himself did and for a moment, Alec just wanted to bury his face in it. “I wanted to talk to you about your marriage with Lydia. Alec, is this really what you want?” Alec looked away, knowing he couldn’t lie while staring at Magnus. “Y-Yes, it is.” 

“Pity I don’t believe you.” Magnus murmured, suddenly behind Alec. “We talked about the signs of love earlier. Do you feel like that if you see her?” Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why are you doing this?”, he asked, his voice a little weak. Magnus ignored him. “Do you feel like that towards me?” He asked and Alec opened his eyes once again, feeling panic growling in his stomach. Magnus couldn’t know, he could not know these things. And Alec knew if he would ever admit it, he wouldn’t be able to marry Lydia tomorrow. He swallowed, for some reason having to find the courage to speak again. “No.”, he whispered. “I don’t feel like that towards you.” He turned to Magnus and looked him in the eyes. And though Magnus must’ve seen the lies screaming out of them, something hurt flared up in his eyes. 

“All right.”, Magnus whispered and disappeared into the darkness. Alec stared behind him and cuddled into the coat, which he realized, Magnus hadn’t taken with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked (or if you didn't, as well!) it, leave me some sort of signal please. :3


End file.
